When ties change
by Oustiti
Summary: A Darkwing Duck story. St.Canarad is in great danger, will good and evil make peace or will they keep fighting? Please review. CHAP 5 FINALLY UP.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**When ties change**

**Authors Note: **So this is the first part of my fanfic story of Darkwing Duck. I hope you liked it a little, feel free to send me your meaning of this part (don't be to mean pleas it's my first try you know). This part is more like a try-out actually, but I'm working on it so whit other words TO BE CONTINIUED. And I was trying to keep the characters a bit as the are in the tv show, but the probeblay will change as the storie will continieu.(Sorry for possible fault in the text, I corrected it but I might have overlooked one.)  
**- **The character of Darkwing Duck, Morgana, LP, Liquidator, ect are not mine but all, I don't own them their all _Disney's._

Intro

The sun was making it's way up to meet a new peaceful and loveable day in St. Canard. A small bird was just on the point of singing its song when –Dang-.

"You won't get away it this time,…"jelled a voice threw the city

"People pleas place your bets, it's now or never! Who will win this epic battle a clown in a costume or the almighty Liquidator!" said the dog, who was made completely of water, whit a commercial voice.

"Ow you're so funny" said Darkwing Duck whit sarcasm "You should hang out a little less whit Quakerjack!" he added sharply

"I dunno DW," said his sidekick Launchpad  
"I always thought Quakerjack had some good ones!" referring to the jokes of the jester member of the fearsome five

"Ow boy, you gotta be kidding me!" said both Darkwing and the Liquidator at the same time. Mean while the chase had took them nearby the McCawber house.

"Hey look DW it's you girlfriends house" said LP

"What?" DW asked distracted, Liquidator took advantage of this and turned himself in a slippy spot of water on the road. The ratchatcer slipt and both dukes sitting in it screamed till it hit a fence. Darkwing jumped out and drew his gas gun "It's the flush for you water brain" he said and shot

–Soap-

"And that was it?" laught the Liquidator

Darn Gosalyn, Darkwing had let her clean his experiment as punishment for the last time she "cooked". Witch at that time meant an evacuation of the kitchen for several weeks. He told her so many times not to use soap one his gun. This was asking for a pretty good punishment, maybe a summer camp DW thought but he would have to pay for his distraction cause Liquidator had turn himself into a bad and hit Darkwing so hard he flew against the wall of the McCawber house, living a hole hole in the whale whit a pancake Darkwing print in it.

Meanwhile Morgana McCawber had become aware of the noise and went out to see what was happening. "Dark, honey" she said whit here regular sensual voice "What are you doing?"

"Hay Morg" Darkwing said painfully "Just everyday job" he added  
"Yes and that jobs going to be finished soon!" the Liquidator said threateningly as he opened a new attack.

But LP was on the rescue and attacked Liquidator whit a kitchen mixer cause that was all he could find on such a short notice. First Liquidator was surprised by LP heroism but start laughing when he saw LP mighty weapon "Haha, I 'm so scared!" he respond "what are you going to do whit it? Hit me threw the head!" And attacked LP, who did a step backwards and trembled and felt.  
While he felt he pushed the ON button which gave a pretty nice result. The mixer made the Liquidator change in nothing more than a bunch of soap bells." Blast" he bubbled but on his way to recover.

"Hey Morg sweetheart, can you give use a hand and cast that pudding spell of yours?" Darkwing asked quickly. "Alright, if you want it, here we go!" she pulled up her ands and made the incantation but in place of changing him in a chocolate pudding she awake a strong wind blast which pushed the Liquidator who was still a masse of the soap belles high over the city.

"Oops" "I was pretty sure that that was the pudding spell!" she said thoughtfully.  
"Never mind you did great Morg!" he said a pecked her on the cheek (and he doesn't easily give compliments but he was kinda afraid of Morgana's impulsive magical character).

"Eeuh, sorry to interrupt DW but its 7 a.m. and Gos has to go to school!" LP interrupted. "Okay, I'm coming. I'll be their in a minute" he said dreamy to LP.

Morgana was so beautiful, actually she was the most beautiful he ever saw. Sometimes he wondered why she chooses him to be his boy friend. "So I'll see you Friday right?" she asked breaking to his thoughts "our date is still one isn't it?" he added whit a bit of annoying in her voice.  
"Sure hon!" he said sweetly and took a good bye of Morgana as he saw his side kick sitting impatient in his sidecar. "Then I'll see you Friday Dark" she respond and walked back in.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil plannings?

**Chapter 2: Evil plannings?**

Gosalyn Mallard was already up and sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of cornflakes. It had been a year ago that she had been adopted by Drake Mallard, her new dad. To whom she meant the world. And although he tried to do everything he could to give her a normal life, he couldn't deny that that was only partly possible. 'Cause Drake Mallard was also the superhero Darkwing Duck, not that Gos thought that was a bad thing. Actually she loved it. The few times she could come along (the times she wasn't allowed she would sneak along anyway. She would have done that this time as well if she wasn't sleeping when they had left) she had the greatest adventures. She stood up against the biggest villains, it was great. How many kids of her age could say they had helped Darkwing Duck in a fight against MegaVolt or any other major villain of St.Canard. But of course her father thought different about it, he was so over protective some time.

"Gos, I'm home!" said Drake as he and L.P. came in by the secret passage.

"Finally!" she answered "Who was it this time?"

"Liquidator trying to pull of a bank robbery" Drake responded "But that doesn't matter now. You, young lady are going to school!"

"You did beat him, didn't you?" she asked not paying any attention to the school part.

"Of course I did!" Drake peeped offended "Darkwing duck always…"

But Gos broke him off "The next time I am coming with you!" she said and jumped on the furniture. "Quivering Quaker at your service, what about you LP? Caring for a hero name as well?"

"Gee, I dunno Gos." L.P. said considering this in deep thoughts

"Don't encourage her L.P." Drake muttered when he passed his sidekick "Not today young lady" he caught her in middle air and put her to the ground looking at the furniture wondering how long it would take this time before he would have to buy new ones again (these were not even a month old). Drake forced her to get ready for school and then they both left in the family car.

Launch Pad waved at them till they were out of sight and then got back in, to guard the house, grab some breakfast and maybe get some sleep.

"I wanna bet dad made him beg for mercy" Gosalyn said to her friend Honker. The 2 ten year olds were standing in the school hall. Honker was listening to Gosalyn looking kind of nervous because they were going to be late for his favourite lesson, maths. But when Gos told him the stories of Darkwing he could not deny he liked them in some kind of a fearful way.

"Do you think the fearsome five are up to something?" Honker asked rather worried.

"Nah" Gos started "they better don't! Besides, dad said it was nothing more than a small everyday crime. And the other of the fearsome five haven't been active, so!"

"Hey did you hear about Licky?"

"No or at least I don't remember!"

"Of course you don't, bonehead"

"Hey watch it or I'll zap you"

"We're on the phone, moron"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" a groan came from the other side of the line. MegaVolt was talking to his fellow villain QuakerJack on the phone. He was just saving light bulbs when his best friend (leaving the electric devise out) called.

"So, what were we talking about?" Megs asked confused and lost in his own thoughts.

"I was just about to tell you Buschroof told me he heard from the oak at the bank who heard from the 5the petunia on main street that…"

"Wait a sec, I can't follow anymore, the petunia told the oak Bushroof said… I'm confused… who are oak and petunia the 5th anyway?" the confused rat asked

"Aargh… this is no fun!" Quakerjack muttered "never mind, the point is Liqui had some trouble with Darkwing again, who had changed him into a bunch of living soap bells. Now I come to think about it, it is pretty funny!" he giggled

"Yeah right" Megavolt answers sarcastically "When you have some great superpowers there's also a weak spot at it!"

"Yeah, it's pretty lame!"

"Yeah… hey, you don't even have any powers!"

"Aw, that was mean. But your right, I don't but I have my toys and a great pair of brains witch can't be said of you!"

"Hey!"

"It's nothing personal Sparky, it's just you fried them too much!" QJ teased

"That's not true and DON'T CALL ME THAT" MegaVolt yelled losing his temper.

"Yeah, what ever. Did you hear anything from the boss lately?""

"No, but I'm sure he will show up again sooner or later!"

"Yeah probably, although I hope he forgets his chainsaw at home"QJ said feeling uncomfortable with the thought of the terror device "wherever that may be!"

"Yeah I really hate that thing; it's even creepier than your toys"

"I'll just act like I didn't hear that last one."QJ said changing his happy tune for a rather dangerous one, but quickly recovered to his normal voice. "Anyway, while the boss isn't terrorising us, feel for a little crime together and frying the dorkwing?" QuakerJack asked with an evil giggle

"Sounds great!" MegaVolt responded with a terrifying voice

"It's playtime!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

So I hope you guys like the 2 new chapters. Sorry if it took a while, I hope you enjoy them and I will try to put the next one on as soon as it's finished.

_**Chapter 3: The robbery**_

"Alright Gosalyn, it 's time to go to bed!" Drake said severely.

"O dad do I have to, can't I stay up and help you?" the little duckling whined.

"No way young lady, besides, it's nothing more than a simple night patrol. So of to bed immediately!"

Gos went upstairs after she kissed her dad and LP goodnight and was muttering "It's so unfair"

"Gee DW, wasn't that kind of hard?" LP asked

"No" Drake answer immediately

"But it's only six o clock?" LP said looking at the clock in the kitchen. Drake always wanted Gosalyn to be in bed in time but this was ridiculous.

"She still had some credit punishment for the soap she used on my gun, and she needs a lot of sleep, she's still growing!" he responded not willing to change his mind.

"O well…" But LP was interrupted by the police radio before he could finish what he was about to say.

"All forces assemble; bank on the main street is being robbed by QuakerJack! I repeat…"

"Hey DW, sounds like it's going to be a busy night!" LP said once they had heard what was happening.

"Yeah, I think you might be right, so let's get dangerous!"

Once the young red-haired girl heard the chairs downstairs spin she immediately jumped out of her bed and ran toward a walky-talky that laying on her desk.

"Honker, come in, come in, quickly I don't have all day you know!"

"Yes Gosalyn what is happening? I am busy doing my mathematic homework!"

"Dad and LP left and I heard the police radio downstairs there's something happening and I don't want to miss all the action so get your ass over here!" she shouted impatient in the walky- talky

"But..."

"NO but's Honk, get over here!" she repeated and put down the toy. Just when she was thinking of putting on her Quivering costume the doorbell rang, that was quick. Usually Honker spends 5 minutes asking his mum and his dad if he could sneak out. 'Ow well just going out as me then' she thought and ran downstairs. She opened the door and was highly surprised when it wasn't Honker who was standing there.

"What the…."

"Ooow, I love bank robberies. Their so much fun. Of course not as much as the toys shop but still. What about you Mister Banana Brains?" The jester villain was hopping around cheerfully while his novelties were bringing total chaos all over the place. He was talking to his loyal doll that had the habit of being rather rude to everybody.

"It's boring and it sucks!" it answered.

"Oow, shut up!" QJ said insulted and the doll did.

"Its playtime!" the villain was singing with a happy tune as he was bagging the loot. But then the famous blue smoke interrupted.

"I'm the terror that flaps in the night, I'm the toy shop that doesn't want to sell your junk, I'm Darrrrkwing Duck!" the smoke vanished and the superhero stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" QJ said once he realised what Darkwing meant with the middle of his appearance act.

"Wasn't supposed to!" Darkwing said with a rather childish teasing tune in his voice. "You can either surrender now or fight and lose!" he continued.

"You were not actually thinking I would surrender without a fight, did you!?" QJ said insulted.

"No, not really!" he answer dryly "but there is a first time for everything."

"Well not this time, dipwing! Get him!" he said to his false teeth.

"How predictable, try to be a bit more creative next time!" he said and immediately took an extremely large dentist drill out which scared the teeth away.

"O dear! I didn't really count that in, I thought Gizmojerk was the only one so stupid to run around with one of those!" he said annoyed but surprised at the same time. "You're spoiling all the fun!"

"And I'm planning to spoil much more than that!" DarkWing said as he jumped in front of him with his trusty gas gun "Inhale gas, evildoer!" he said with an over dramatic Hero voice.

"Yaks!" QJ jelled as he put up his hand "I was just joking, just put away the stupid gun!"

"Yep, yep, yep… Darkwing Duck did it ag…" But before he could end his phrase he was zapped by an electric ray.

"Where the hell have you been Megs? He almost shot me!" QJ said annoyed to his partner in crime.

"It's only gas, I was busy with something important and you said you could handle him alone!" MegaVolt said not really paying any attention to the jester, 'because he was so happy with his frying result.

"I could, I would, I was… he cheated!" the jester said with mixed feelings of shame and being insulted. "I hate that gun and he always puts something different in it. And saving light bulbs isn't important!"

"How did you know I was? and it is!"

"You're always busy with it and it isn't!"

"Is well!"

"Is not!"

"Is well!"

"Is not!"

"Well, well, well!"

"Not, not, not!" The two villains were arguing and had completely forgotten everything else.

"O just shut up freaky toymaker!" MegaVolt said and zapped him because he was getting tired of the stupid argument.

"I hate it when you do that to me!"QJ said angry as he was electrocuted.

"Can't blame you for that!" Darkwing interrupted as he shot his gas gun at the two villains. They were both coughing and were blinded by the smoke. Darkwing was just about to tie them up when LP came running in screaming.

"What took you so long and why are you screaming?" Darkwing asked bothered.

"I couldn't enter because MegaVolt had put out all the electricity so the front door didn't work and I got lost in the basement" he said as he ran pass Darkwing "And I'm running 'cause of that!" he added pointing at the false teeth who were attacking the sidekick dangerously.

"Yaks!" and both hero and sidekick were running though the building in attempted to escape the diabolic toys. 'till they got trapped in a dead end.

"So tell me Quak, how do you prefer your super hero, regular or extra?" MegaVolt said grinning evilly. The two villains had followed them as soon as the smokescreen had worked out and they were now enjoying the classic 'torture of the hero' habit.

"Oooow!" the jester giggled as he was twirling around "make them extra, extra!" he said with a big evil smile pulling at the ends of his hat which made the bells make a highly annoying sound (of the point of view of Darkwing and LP on that moment).

"Take that, duck!" MegaVolt said and zapped them with the biggest part of his energy that was left. "Let's go Quaky. We have what we came for and there probably will be a lot of cops outside to have fun with!" he continued as the left the half barbecued hero.

"Oow I love fun!" the jester giggled "hope you enjoy my toys deadwing dork!" he added as the left them with a pair of dangerously theet who were looking (for as far as that was possible) very, very hungry.

"So, what now DW?" LP asked while he was trying get as much space as possible between him and the teeth (this was rather difficult because of the fact that they were already with their backs against the wall).

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" he responded.


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend

**Chapter 4: A new friend.**

"That was a good one Megs!" QJ said giggling "What a zap!"

"Yes, it was a good one if I may say so myself. We really do make a electrifying team!" he said very pleased of himself.

"You're dead meat!" the voice of kid broke threw their happy cheering. When they looked from where it was coming they were none of both really surprised as the saw the redhead who was always hanging around whit Darkwing. Beside her stood a young boy, probably of the same age, with big glasses and he was pulling at her shirt. "I don't think this is smart!" he muttered.

"I totally agree with you kid, it isn't!" MegaVolt said threatening.

"Ow but Megs don't be so mean to our little companions. I'm sure we will enjoy our self with them!" QJ smiled rather fiendishly.

"If you want a piece of me come and get it!" Gosalyn said not fearing the villains.

"Oww, don't be so hostile little girl I only wand to give you this toy!" he said smiling dangerously sweet. He took a little doll and putted it on the ground as it walked right toward the kids "Boom time!" he giggled. Just when the bomb was about to explode out of nothing it was kicked in the garbage can and exploded there, not doing another harm then a lot of noise and a broken trash can.

"What the…" QJ started shocked that his beautiful creation was just pushed away.

"Take some one of your own size next time!" a female voice announced.

It was a young fox like girl, around the 19-20 years old. She had a white-silver furl, bright purple eyes, long black hair whit a purple wisp in it. She had a quite big fluffy tale witch was black at the end. She was wearing a black-grey jean, all stars and a purple top whit-out sleeve and with an open back. She had a lot of earrings and a small nose piercing. On her left upper arm she had a bracelet, and at her left hand a glove whit out the fingers at the last 2 fingers. At her right arm a black sleeve witch was bound around her finger. The two villains were rather stumbled to see this appearance and first just stared. MegaVolt was the first one to snap out of it and started "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Darkrose…." The young girl started.

"And she is gonna kick your ass!" Gosalyn finish for her.

"You're a crime fighter?" MV said not knowing to laugh or not.

"Kind a, not yet really…. Anyway introduction done." She said standing protectively in front of the kids taking a quite aggressive attitude.

"Ow Megs how rude of use we didn't introduce our self, and we couldn't leave this cuty in a daze could we!" QuakerJack said whit a weird smile, which was impossible for anyone at the scene that moment to say if it was meaning good or bad.

"Ow, you're right Quaky, and we are gentlemen's so…" he said that made the hero's look rather confused "He's QuakerJack and I'm MegaVolt and I would really like you to get out our way so we could leave, so SCRAM!" he said.

"If you wanna pass who am I to say you can't!" the girl said smiling sweetly "but I have to warn you I'm not moving a inch!" she added making herself ready for the fight.

"Oww so if that's the way it's gonna be alright but we warned you!" MegaVolt said and weaved his arms ready to zap.

The girl took the two kids and rolled out of the way and whispered something to them "Hop, go!" she said "It's to dangerous for you here!"

"Not only for them!" MegaVolt said during an other zap. "Co'on Quaky I can use a hand. Take care of those kids!" he groaned as he was getting on his nerves of missing all the time.

QuakerJack snapped out of it and flip-flop toward the kids. He ended right in front of them at first they looked worried but Gosalyn who had experience whit such a situations quickly got a hold of herself.

"Hey can I see your latest toy?" she said smiling sweetly toward him

"You wanna see my toy's?" QJ said smiling widely to happy about the fact that there was finally a kid who would be willing to play with his creations, to see Honker sneak pass him.

"Yeah, 'fcourse I do. You are a famous toymaker aren't you?!" she said doing the innocent little girl act for what QuakerJack was totally falling.

--

Meanwhile MegaVolt had succeeded to drive the young girl into a corner and made ready to zap.

"Sorry, sweetheart but my mom always learned me to treat everybody equal. So you're gonna be toast just as every body else who stands in my way!" he said with an evil grin.

"Well I love your point of view, so I think it's a real pity to tell you this but I think you are the toast one!" she responded whit a controlled cool voice.

"What?" MegaVolt asked confused.

She pointed to someone standing behind him. Honker was holding the fire-plug and aiming right to MegaVolt.

"Fire!" the girl said as she quickly jumped up and pulled herself up at a fire ladder on the building to avoid being electrocute.

"O-ow!" was the last MegaVolt said before the water reached him and made him collapse on the floor after he had sorted out. Meanwhile the screaming of Megavolt had attracted QJ attention and he turned around to see what was happening.

"You've been trick, idiot!" the banana puppet remarks

"Yah right just like I didn't notice" the jester growled angry.

"That will teach you a lesson!" Gosalyn started, which wasn't a good move. Because QuakerJack turned himself to her and fastly grabbed her and used his new QJ chewinggumgun to tie her hand and feeds together. And before Darkrose had the time to get back on the ground QuakerJack had shot his guwinggumgun on Honker who layed tied up on the ground as well. When Darkrose came to face him he turned standing in front of a swearing Gosalyn. "Now at least it's a fear fight, that's what you do-gooders want no?" he said smiling and searching in his pockets for a toy.

"Do-gooder?" she said making a grimace "Where the hell do you got that word from? It is to say nicely...weird!" she continued while the were circling, each waiting for the other one to do the first move.

"So tell me who the hell are you?"

"I told you. I'm Darkrose a crime fighter to be!"

"Well cuty let me give you some advice think twice before you choose your camp. Being a villain is much more fun!" He said grinning

"Been there done that!" she answer shortly which confused QJ _been there don that?_ "But how can you judge? Did you ever try to be a hero!"

"No and I'm not planning it either so don't worry I wont be a rival at the job! But you better prepare to be defeated!" he said giggling. The circling brought him to the fire exit of the bank the just had robbed. QuakerJack seemed to finally have find the toy he had been looking for and grinned evilly. "Say sweet dreams cuty!" he said.

"Sweet dreams!" she said while a smile crept on her face.

-Bang-

"Well tanks for the help!" she said. Darkwing had just knocked QuakerJack out. He and LP had escaped the teethes on one unknown way(not jet anyway) and they had start the pursuing by the fire exit when the saw QJ treating a girl. DW had used the situation to knocked him unconscious.

"Wow, how are you!" LP asked looking at her.

"Dad?" Gosalyn yelled happily.

"Gos?" Darkwing rushed toward her and untied her while Darkrose untied Honker with a bit of help of LP.

"Who are you!" Darkwing said quite hostile toward the girl when they joined him and Gos. He had the feeling he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't tell where, what, who or why.

"Dad don't be so rude. Her name is Darkrose and she helped us defeat MegaVolt. She's a hero just like you!"

Darkwing looked at her for a moment, still not trusting her. "What's your real name?" he said firmly.

"Dad!!!!" Gosalyn started.

"LP do me a pleasure bring Gos and Honk home I'll follow!" Darkwing said still quite sever.

"DAD!" Gosalyn yelled, "I really think…"

"Don't worry Gos it's nothing I would love to talk to Darkwing!" Darkrose said to calm her.

For a moment Gos doubted but then she went with Honk and LP homewards.

"So what's your name?" Darkwing continued after they left.

"Don't hero's usual keep those secret!" she said teasing.

"Hero's do yes, so tell me yours!" he answers snappy.

Her smile disappeared "Can't we talk this over by a coke or a cup of coffee, please? It's quite a long story!"

----

"So you are willing to take me as your student?"

"Yes, and I normally don't do this so…"

"Thanks! Darkwing!"

They were sitting on a terrace of a little cafeteria and were drinking something. The hostility had mostly disappeared and they where talking calmly. They had tie up the two unconscious villains when the police had come. When the cops were near, the hero and his new student had both left there personally sigh at the scène. Bleu smoke which gave them a clean escape and a black rose. Afterwards Darkwing had agreed to listen to the story of the young women. After a long chat Darkwing had accepted to take her as a student. He agreed but on serten circumstances because he preferred not to take any risks. Experience had taught him not to trust somebody to quick.

Darkwing looked at his watch "It's getting late! I should go home! You know where to find me right?"

"Yes, I know how to get in touche if that's what you mean!" she said.

"Do you need a lift? Do you actually even have a home?"

"Yes don't worry, I'm staying at a motel for the moment so no worries!"

He stood up. "I hope we will both learn form what's coming!" he said offering her a hand.

"I don't doubt it!" she smile shaking his hand.

----

Authors note: 

I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it took so long. I have been doubting about how to introduce Darkrose for a long time. And at the end this is what I thought the best way. I hope you like her. Thanks for the comment so far, please keep reviewing.

Darkwing, Gos, MegaVolt, QJ, ect… are all Disney's.  
Darkrose is my own.


	5. Chapter 5: When old acquaintance show up

**Chapter 5: When old acquaintance shows up.**

"Faster!"

"What? This is the best I can and it is still not good enough for you?" The young fox stood bend forwards trying to control her breathing again.

"No it's not good enough!" Darkwing said severely and came standing next to her. They were at the secret S.H.U.S.H. trainings camp. Darkrose personal training had begun. It was now 6 o'clock in the evening and Darkwing had been drilling her since 5 in the morning. He had shot everything at her: she had a course first help, a trying in clues, a full top secret file of S.H.U.S.H., a fighting class and now she had a test to put it all together. She was tired to dead.

"Alright I know I'm not a record breaker but I'm quick!" she protested standing up straight again.

"It's not about being quick, it's about being quicker then the enemy. And you had luck today that as well QJ as MV were tired already at their full condition you hadn't made it against them!"

She opened her mouth to protest again but he cutted her of immediately.

"You are doing well and I don't doubt your skills. But if you should take on the five, Turus Bulba or F.O.W.L. or something like them you won't make it!"

She didn't protest this time "Alright so what now?"

"You're still not ready to face them, a part of your training lies in your own hands." there was a silence "But as we're still not that far…Again!"

-----

"Ow my pore Spike you had a tough time didn't you!" A plant mutant duck was talking to a big flesh eating plant who was looking rather bad. "I promise Darkwing will pay for what he did to you!" Regginald said as he left the room entering a other part of his big greenhouse. "I'll get that dipwing one day!" he groaned as he was watering his plants.

"Ow so at least I'm not the only one who thinks Darkwing has to be _removed_!" a voice came from the shadows.

"Yaks!" Bushroot jumped behind his plants "Who…who are you?" he asked worried.

"It's me you knob!" Nega Duck came from the shadows not looking to happy. You would think that it would calm Reggie when he knew who it was but knowing it was Negs actually only made him more worried.

"Oww … hai …boss! Long time no see!" he muttered nervously.

"Yeah right!" he said sarcastically, the other fives were such a loser to Negs. "A real unpleasant situation, I know. So just listen peace of mutated flora I want you to warn the others. I 'm back and I want that St.Canard knows it and I need you knobs for my new plan."

Bushroot doubted for a moment "So with the other ones do you mean all 3 of them boss?" he asked nervous.

Nega Duck rolled his eyes "No I want you to bring Elvis emplace so he can knock to city down with his new single. Of course I mean the other you idiot who else!" he yelled angry turning red. He wasn't in a good mood Bushroot noticed.

"Well boss.." he started "that could be a little problem!" he hesitate.

Nega Duck who had calm down waited for Reggie to tell what was going on.

"Well it seems that QuakerJack and MegaVolt are kind off stuck for the moment!" he said trembling. He knew he would bring his friends in danger but it was every villain for him self for the moment.

"The two knobs had themselves arrested?" Negs concluded. Reggie nodded slowly.

"Great I love it when thing go bad form the start!" he groaned as he was walking around irritated. Then he turned to Bushroot "Alright, your first job is to bust them out meanwhile I will get the waterbrain! We'll meet at the headquarters!" he said and walked away angry leaving the villain alone whit his plant (not that bushroot mind, he preferred the tings that way!).

"So it seems I have to get some preparations done!" he sight to the petunia beside him.

-----

"I hate prison! It's no fun at all." QuakerJack was lying on his prison bed with his head down so he could face MegaVolt who was in the bed underneath him.

"At least you aren't electrocuted every time you come in. Beside I though we had a deal: you can have the upper bed and you wouldn't be sagging all the time." MegaVolt said annoyed turning away from his fellow.

"Well what do you want for the one time we aren't in isolation cell. I'm happy they still didn't fixst them since our last escape." He said laying on his bed turning around bored.

"You still didn't tell me what happened that the caught you as well, what happened?"

"I did tell you Megs but you forgot, that's what happened!" the duck answer bored.

"Ow yeah, right. So what happened?" the rat repeated not really interested.

"I was about to fight that girl, which bye the way was quite hot."

"I know I was there and beside you said that already, so after that?"

"When I was knocked down from behind."

"Typical something for you, how stupid can a person be!" MegaVolt said rolling his eyes.  
QuakerJack jumped annoyed out of his bed "What?" he cried "I couldn't help it, at least I stood up longer then you. I was still up when you where doing a nap!"

"I wasn't napping, that stupid kid watered me!" MegaVolt said standing up facing his cellmate. "And now that I come to think about it, it was your fold!" he said pointing toward the other villain.

"Mine? You're the one who is vulnerable whit your super power!" QuakerJack yelled.

"At least I have a power, which can't be said of you!" he snapped.

"Al right buster that was it!" QuakerJack said as the stared fighting when a big Bang could be heard. They were both blown against the prison bars. QuakerJack was the first one to stand up again dusting of his clothes and waiving with his arms trying to let the smoke go away.

"What the hell just happened?" Megs asked while he got himself up.

"No idea Megs, but why care there's a new exit and I'm about to use it!" he said and walked over towards the big hole in the wall.

"Damn!" he muttered looking down.

"What's up?" MV joined him. "Damn indeed, the putted us on the high side!" he said looking down. They were on the high side of the hill where the prison was standing on, it was a very big way down!

"Looks like we won't be out of here for a while!" MegaVolt started when out of nothing a plant grabbed him. The same happened to QJ for a moment the both yelled in surprise but the plants wrapped around their mount making it impossible to say anything. When they were just a few feet above the earth the plants dropped them on the ground.

"Nice move Reggie but you could tell them to be a bit softer next time!" MegaVolt said making a painful face.

"I don't think there will be a other time if you two get caught again. Nega Duck will have you lynched for that." Bushroot said.

"You wouldn't!" QuakerJack giggled standing up again.

"I'm still considering it, if you always thank me on this way." Reggie said.

"We're villains Veggie, we don't do thanks!" MegaVolt cutted of "but what was that part about Nega Duck?"

"Well he's back." Bushroot started as they took of toward their headquarters. "And I can assure you one thing: he is up to no good."

-----

"I'm dead!" DR said sitting down in Darkwings secret hide-out.

"As long as it's of tiring and not because you were to slow to beat the villain you should be happy!" the mallard respond.

"Nice way to encourage people!" she said smiling.

Darkwing who had just been to the kitchen part of the tower walk back in with a couple of glasses "Do you want to drink something?" he asked offering her the glass.

"Sure thanks!" he sat down beside her.

"From were do you know Gosalyn?" he asked, he had only trusted her in her hide-out so soon because Gosalyn had pushed him to.

"Ow, well I am following a stage to get myself a diploma. I'm working as social assistance at Gos her school for the moment. When she gets herself in trouble I am the one who gets her out!"

"Well in that case I guess you have work enough!" he smiled but wondered what kind of trouble Gos was getting herself into lately of which he didn't knew. "But does that pay well?"

"No, not really! But I have a job at hamburger hippo as well so I can pay my hotel."

"You're not planning to stay there for ever are you?"

"No but I would like to stay in St.Canard this time" "if you don't mind." She added. "I'm saving money so I can buy my own apartment!"

"If you want you can sleep at the Darkwing tower so you can save your money of the hotel as well, it will be quicker."

"Do you mean that?" she looked at him with big eyes.

"Yes, I do"

"Ow thanks, thank you, thank you, thank you" she gave him a big hug.

"Hey no problem!" Darkwing said and smiled "now you are around so you can join me on fights!" He normally didn't easily trust someone, and he had to admit he still didn't trust her but nerveless she intimidated him and he remembered that one-day. There was a chance that she did indeed do as she had said, that all what she had said was true. Beside he was a hero, when someone asked him for help he had to do that, that was his job. She had come to him and asked him to save her and he promised he would although he faired that he might not save her from herself.

She smiled to him warmly.

"We'll be getting dangerous!"

------

**Authors note**: I' sorry it took so terribly long for me to upload but I've had so much to do lately and I was just out of stuff for this story for a while. I hope you guys like this chap a bit though. I know the story is still going a bit slow I hope I'll manage to change that in one of the coming chaps. Please review.


End file.
